


When They Know They Love You - Sanha

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Yoon Sanha/Reader
Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720153
Kudos: 6





	When They Know They Love You - Sanha

**Author's Note:**

> based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr

Sanha realizes he loves you when one random day, you team up with him to help bully his hyungs. He can’t help but smile fondly at you as you start in on every member - he knows that you have his back and that he will always have yours.

~~~

It was a regular day for Sanha, a busy schedule with his other members, but the added bonus for his day was that you were coming to visit during the day. And he was so excited that all of his members had taken notice of it and started teasing him about it. So Sanha started teasing back and bullying them all.

You walk into the room, ready to hang out with your boyfriend when you saw Sanha bullying his members...and you decided he needed some backup. You walked to his side and immediately joined in on the teasing, starting with Jinjin. And you also strategically placed yourself to be a shield so none of the others could come in and tackle or tickle Sanha.

Sanha smiled up at you from his spot on the couch. He loved that you hadn’t even asked questions, just walked in the room and immediately had his back. And he would do the same for you. God, he loves you...


End file.
